


Не дай мне упасть

by Ayliten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, M/M, POV, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После шестого курса Драко живет на Гриммаулд Плейс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не дай мне упасть

«Драко…» — голос едва слышен за шумом. Ветер хлещет в лицо, швыряет водяную пыль, складки мантии хлопают на ветру, будто птичьи крылья.

Я поднимаю голову — и вздрагиваю, когда лицо Дамблдора начинает искажаться. По нему пробегает рябь, как по поверхности пруда, черты смазываются, стираются, все заволакивает полупрозрачная дымка — и сквозь нее начинает медленно проявляться другой образ. Красные щелки глаз, бледная кожа, рот, кривящийся в полубезумной усмешке.

Мир идет кругом, ветер становится горячим и сухим, и я понимаю, что мы уже не на башне. Стены Малфой-мэнора дрожат, вокруг мелькают вспышки света, огненные всполохи возносятся ввысь, я слышу чьи-то возгласы, рев, рычание — и холодный, перекрывающий все смех красноглазого психопата. 

Крики авроров-штурмовиков и пожирателей звенят в ушах, я мечусь по мэнору, не разбирая дороги, ища родителей — в кармане, будто маленькое живое сердце, пульсирует портключ. Нужно убраться отсюда раньше, чем все обрушится, успеть уйти в обещанное Дамблдором убежище. 

Мне страшно, паника сжимает желудок ледяной рукой, но еще страшнее становится, когда я всей кожей чувствую приближение Темного Лорда. 

— Твоя семья очень разочаровала меня, Драко, — говорит он, выступая из темноты. Лорд выглядит спокойным и даже расслабленным, словно его совершенно не волнует, что штаб вот-вот будет раскатан по камешку. 

Он приближается, и я понимаю, что нужно бежать, но смотрю на палочку, которую он сжимает в своих пальцах, похожих на паучьи лапы — и ноги прирастают к полу. Вяз и сердечная жила дракона. Темное полированное дерево, рукоятка, покрытая серебром…

В другой руке — каштан и волос водяного. Индивидуальный заказ у Олливандера, инкрустация жемчугом, инициалы, вырезанные на гладкой поверхности…

Темный Лорд перехватывает мой взгляд, и змеиное лицо затапливает неприятная, злая улыбка.

— Я покажу тебе, Драко, как умирают предатели, — ухмыляется он, направляя на меня палочку моего отца. — Легиллименс!

Я пытаюсь выставить щиты, уклониться, но виски пронизывает боль — и мир тонет в ярком зареве, а уши раздирают хриплые, срывающиеся крики. 

***

Я просыпаюсь, подскакивая на кровати и хватая ртом воздух. Руки сжаты в кулаки, сердце колотится, как бешеное, комната плывет перед глазами. Смаргиваю слезы, вытираю их тыльной стороной ладони и какое-то время лежу, таращась в потолок и пытаясь понять, почему моя комната так сильно изменилась. 

Призрак кошмара еще витает в воздухе, сковывает все тело, но проходит полминуты — и память немилосердно обрушивается мощной волной, накрывая, будто плитой, тяжелым осознанием.

Сажусь в кровати, растираю виски. Внутри словно ворочается что-то очень острое, и тяжело, надсадно ноет в груди. 

Наверное, я никогда не привыкну — прошло уже почти два месяца, как я живу в этом гребаном доме на Гриммаулд Плейс, а по утрам до сих пор кажется, будто я оказался здесь впервые. 

На часах восемь утра. Пора вставать, хотя мне, в отличие от прочих обитателей этого места, можно валяться в кровати хоть целый день. 

Я откидываю одеяло и поднимаюсь. Беру с тумбочки полотенце и набор для умывания, заботливо приготовленные домовиком — Кричер, к всеобщему неудовольствию, меня боготворит — и выхожу в коридор прямо в пижамных штанах. В доме еще стоит сонная утренняя тишина, только где-то внизу слышно звяканье посуды и доносятся негромкие голоса Грейнджер и Люпина, уже о чем-то оживленно спорящих. 

По дороге в ванную, конечно же, натыкаюсь на Уизела — он поджимает губы, окидывая меня презрительным взглядом, и демонстративно отворачивается. Уже подходя к ванной комнате, я слышу, как он бурчит себе под нос, так, чтобы долетело и до моих ушей: «Хоть бы метку спрятал, сукин сын». 

— Обойдешься, — небрежно бросаю ему вслед, с удовлетворением замечая, как он передергивается. 

В этом доме слишком много Уизли — я натыкаюсь на них на каждом шагу. После того, как Сивый погрыз Билла, они возненавидели меня еще больше — видимо, за то, что я не отговорил Дамблдора и Снейпа разыгрывать в июне спектакль на Астрономической башне, и не бросился на оборотня с голыми руками. Не удивлюсь, если Уизел когда-нибудь заявит мне, что я должен был спасти и Дамблдора тоже.

Я морщусь, вспоминая скандал двухмесячной давности. Ощетинившихся орденцев, готовых спустить на меня и Снейпа не только череду проклятий, но и свору собак. Хотя я бы дорого заплатил, чтобы увидеть еще раз, как меняются их лица после просмотра воспоминаний, произнесения мной и Снейпом непреложных обетов и беседы с портретом Дамблдора. 

Впрочем, несмотря на все обеты, они не торопятся мне доверять. И менять свое отношение — тоже. 

***

Когда я спускаюсь на кухню, там уже полно народа. Вездесущие Уизли, авроры из ордена, Грейнджер, Люпин — и это только малая часть из тех, кто здесь живет. С тех пор, как Темный Лорд вышел из подполья, влез в министерство и начал активно заниматься наведением своих порядков, орденцы стали стекаться в штаб-квартиру. Думаю, что это не единственное место, где собираются члены Ордена Феникса, но центральное уж точно. Именно сюда приходит весь костяк — Люпин, Шеклболт, Шизоглаз. И Поттер, конечно.

Поттера на кухне нет — не знаю, где он шатался, но я слышал, как он вернулся в третьем часу ночи, и сейчас, скорее всего, еще крепко спит. 

Я молча киваю всем собравшимся за столом, наливаю себе кофе и накладываю яичницу. Ем, привычно не обращая внимания на то, что с моим появлением большинство разговоров затихло, а те, что ведутся, больше похожи на обсуждения природы и погоды. Уизел сверлит меня тяжелым взглядом: судя по его лицу, ему не терпится что-то рассказать, но при мне он не рискует открывать рот. Не могу сказать, что меня это не устраивает. Я ем нарочито медленно, прекрасно зная, что выбешиваю его этим, затем так же неторопливо начинаю пить кофе. 

— Малфой, — не выдерживает он. — Ты собираешься сидеть тут до обеда?

— Я имею точно такое же право находиться здесь, как и ты. Или на кухню можно заходить только членам ордена? Не вижу объявления.

Уизел начинает багроветь. 

— Проклятый хорек, — шипит он. — Нет у тебя никаких прав, и… — он хочет сказать что-то еще, но Грейнджер поспешно берет его за руку. 

— Не хватало вам с самого утра поругаться, — примирительно говорит она. — Малфой, ты, и правда, не мог бы есть побыстрее? Нам нужно кое-что обсудить.

— Готовишься пойти в политики, Грейнджер? — хмыкаю я, делая глоток кофе. — Уже учишься разговаривать обтекаемыми формулировками? 

Судя по сопению, еще немного — и Рон Уизли свернет мне шею. Раздражать Уизли — сущее наслаждение, его не нужно даже специально подначивать. Хоть какое-то развлечение в доме, где официально я живу на правах гостя, а неофициально являюсь практически заключенным. В отличие от остальных, мне запрещено покидать Гриммаулд Плейс: метка, которую обычно я все же прячу под одеждой, не дает членам ордена покоя. Думаю, они уверены, что стоит мне выйти за порог — и я тут же приведу к штабу целую армию Пожирателей во главе с Темным Лордом. 

Идиоты. Стал бы я показываться на глаза Темному Лорду после того, как чудом спасся из мэнора, уничтоженного во время аврорского штурма — который сам же и спровоцировал, дав аврорам наводку. Впрочем, я же Малфой — значит, по логике этих рыцарей без страха и упрека, могу снова встать на сторону того, кто убил моих родителей. 

Иногда я поражаюсь тому, насколько узко некоторые смотрят на мир. 

Я допиваю кофе, промокаю губы салфеткой и встаю из-за стола. Тарелки тут же исчезают, чтобы появиться в мойке, и Грейнджер поджимает губы: ей не нравится, когда Кричер начинает убираться, и она еще не теряет надежды объяснить ему, как злостно эксплуатируют его труд волшебники. Лекции приносят определенные плоды — если раньше Кричер просто ее не любил, то теперь старается и вовсе не попадаться Грейнджер на глаза. 

Уизел облегченно выдыхает, когда я покидаю кухню. Еще пара месяцев в одном доме — и он точно начнет бросаться на меня с кулаками. 

Выйдя из кухни, я возвращаюсь в свою комнату — вернее, в комнату Регулуса Арктуруса Блэка, если верить табличке, висящей на двери. Обычно после завтрака я иду в библиотеку — все свободное время, за неимением других занятий, я теперь посвящаю чтению, — но вчера мне наконец-то удалось вскрыть тайник в столе, и я нашел там весьма любопытные записи. 

***

Судя по обрывкам разговоров, все-таки порой долетающих до моего слуха, Регулус Блэк плохо кончил потому, что пошел против Темного Лорда — но, видимо, он не был тупым взбунтовавшимся бараном, и перед смертью сделал что-то значительное. 

В тайнике я нашел его дневник — тонкую тетрадь в потертой кожаной обложке, — но вчера слишком устал, чтобы вдумчиво изучать, и только пролистал. Там не слишком много записей, в основном какие-то формулы и ссылки на книги, но, судя по тому, как далеко была запрятана тетрадь, в ней можно найти что-нибудь важное.

В конце концов, мне все равно нечем заняться. 

Я сажусь к окну, раскрываю тетрадь — и взгляд тут же выхватывает обведенную рамкой фразу.

«Они слепые вожди слепых, — написано летящим, быстрым почерком, — а если слепой ведет слепого, то оба упадут в яму».

Хмыкаю. Сказано хорошо, но слишком поздно для подобных откровений. Понять бы мне это раньше…

Во рту становится горько, я гоню от себя неприятные мысли и перелистываю страницу. Там идут какие-то малопонятные формулы, расчеты — я пробегаюсь по ним, не вчитываясь, пытаясь найти что-то более осмысленное. И нахожу. Столбик из имен и названий книг ничего мне не говорит, но я все же призываю пергамент и письменный прибор, и скрупулезно переписываю, надеясь поискать все эти работы в библиотеке. 

Последнее имя подчеркнуто, рядом с ним стоит жирный восклицательный знак.

Герпий Афинский, прозванный также Герпием Омерзительным. Трактат «О смерти и бессмертии», примечание — «др. греч. яз». 

Плохо. Я совсем не знаю греческого, только отдельные буквы, а Регулус, видимо, неплохо им владел, раз читал трактат в оригинале. 

Но я листаю тетрадь дальше и довольно улыбаюсь, когда нахожу целые абзацы, переведенные Регулусом. Вряд ли бы он стал переводить и, тем более, записывать ничего не значащие вещи. 

Кончики пальцев покалывает. Мне кажется, словно я стою на пороге какой-то страшной, но заманчивой тайны. Я чувствую себя так, будто мне снова восемь лет и я сжимаю в руках новенький учебник по простейшей магии для детей, подаренный отцом на день рождения. Только от учебника не веяло холодом и темной магией, и не было такого странного ощущения, будто я влезаю в дело, совершенно для меня не предназначенное.

Что ж, пусть так. Мне нужно загружать чем-нибудь мозги, иначе я начинаю вспоминать — а это последнее, чем мне сейчас хочется заниматься.

Я подхватываю тетрадь, кипу чистого пергамента, чернильницу с пером — и направляюсь в библиотеку.

***

Мне удается подгадать момент, когда на кухне остается только гриффиндорское трио — я почти уверен, что в ордене Поттер никому не распространялся о сути своей исключительной миссии, и не хочу рисковать. Поттер и так не слишком рад моему присутствию, а за слишком болтливый язык и вовсе спустит шкуру. 

Прохожу к столу и бесцеремонно плюхаюсь на стул, не спросив разрешения. Уизел смотрит на меня очень хмуро и явно хочет сказать что-то нелестное, но Поттер успевает первым:

— Хреново выглядишь, Малфой. Волдеморт тебя точно не проклял?

Меня передергивает от той легкости, с которой Поттер произносит имя Темного Лорда, и Уизел, конечно, это замечает. Он ухмыляется, но молчит, однако его молчание настолько красноречиво, что мне хочется взять Уизела за грудки и со всей силы приложить о стену. 

— Чего тебе надо? — неприязненно интересуется Грейнджер. Судя по недовольным лицам всех троих, я отвлек их от какого-то очень важного разговора, хотя это и странно, учитывая, что они сидят над разложенной на столе книгой с детскими сказками. 

Я тру виски. Чувствую я себя неважно: последние три дня, к вящей радости обитателей дома, я почти безвылазно просидел в библиотеке, и теперь мне кажется, что темномагические фолианты пустили в мое тело корни. Проросли тонкими нитями грибницы, выпившей все силы, а взамен оставили только холод и ширящееся, сосущее чувство пустоты. 

Предчувствие меня не подвело — теперь я думаю, что лучше бы никогда не находил этой тетради. Те, кто мало знает, спят крепко и живут долго. 

— Если ты пришел, чтобы одним своим видом испортить нам вечер, можешь считать свою миссию выполненной, — вырывает меня из раздумий грубоватый голос Уизела. — Или, — с усмешкой говорит он, — у тебя есть, что нам сказать?

Я смотрю на него высокомерным и уничижительным взглядом, которому долго учил меня отец. И, предвкушая реакцию, спокойно говорю:

— Я знаю о хоркруксах. 

Тишину, повисшую в кухне после моих слов, можно черпать ложкой. 

Первым отмирает Поттер — склоняет голову на бок, прищуривается, посылает в мою сторону острый внимательный взгляд.

— Откуда?

Вместо ответа я кладу на столешницу дневник, и Поттер почему-то вздрагивает, увидев книжицу в кожаной обложке. 

— Это дневник Регулуса Блэка, — сообщаю я очевидное. — Если ты не забыл, я живу в его комнате.

Учитывая, что сам Поттер спит в спальне через стену, вряд ли он мог об этом позабыть.

Он берет в руки дневник, листает его, хмыкает, обнаружив свежие записи на последних страницах, и передает Грейджер. Та вместе с Уизелом, склоняется над текстом, Поттер же снова изучающе на меня смотрит. 

— Ты пришел, чтобы похвастаться своими знаниями и аналитическим умом? — спрашивает он. 

Закатываю глаза.

— Я хочу помочь, Поттер. Всем, чем смогу.

— Еще чего не хватало, — презрительно тянет Уизел. — Может, наложим на него Обливиэйт?

— Мой ментальный блок ты сможешь пробить только в сладких снах, — тут же огрызаюсь я. — Ну так что, Поттер?

— Зачем тебе это нужно? 

Теперь они все буравят меня взглядами, даже Грейнджер отвлеклась от увлекательного чтения. 

— Мне казалось, что у тебя, Поттер, как раз не возникнет такого вопроса, — я стараюсь выглядеть безразличным и чуть расслабленным, но, похоже, получается плохо. Уизел фыркает, а вот Поттер, наоборот, мрачнеет и сухо кивает. 

Он постукивает костяшками пальцев по столу, явно озадаченный моим предложением, и долго молчит. По лицам Уизела и Грейнджер видно, что они против, но я прекрасно знаю, что в их компании все важные решения принимает только один человек. 

— Всего их шесть, — наконец, произносит Поттер. — Два уже уничтожены. Один в министерстве, где еще два — неизвестно. И один — всегда с Волдемортом. 

Уизел и Грейнджер синхронно поджимают губы, но не спорят. А я внезапно осознаю, что теперь работаю вместе с Гарри Поттером — и этого понимания достаточно, чтобы почувствовать, будто весь мир сошел с ума.

***

— Переполох в министерстве, — зачитывает Шеклболт за ужином. — Гарри Поттер, вот уже два месяца находящийся в розыске, совершил дерзкую и экстравагантную выходку, проникнув в министерство и учинив там беспорядки. Как сообщает пресс-секретарь министра магии, при помощи Поттера был совершен массовый побег предателей крови и самозванцев, дожидающихся суда в камерах предварительного заключения.

Он откладывает газету и тяжело смотрит через стол на Грейнджер, Уизли и Поттера.

— Собираетесь как-нибудь прокомментировать? — спрашивает он.

— Нет, — нагло отвечает Поттер, не отрываясь от жаркого. Звучит это примерно как «не ваше дело». Шеклболт мрачнеет.

— Гарри, ты понимаешь, что находишься в розыске? Что стоит тебе допустить одну оплошность…

Поттер спокойно пожимает плечами. 

— Я делаю то, что поручил мне Дамблдор. И я просил не вмешиваться в это дело. 

Молли Уизли качает головой, а Шизоглаз посмеивается и показывает Поттеру большой палец. 

Поттер улыбается краешком рта, и я только сейчас замечаю, насколько взрослым он выглядит. Он сидит за столом на правах полноценного члена ордена Феникса и ничуть не робеет перед опытными, закаленными в боях аврорами. Наоборот, общается с ними на равных, несмотря на то, что весь его боевой опыт — драка за пророчество в министерстве и июньская заварушка в Хогвартсе. 

Сейчас он, пожалуй, вполне производит впечатление того избранного, которым его до недавнего времени называли в газетных статьях. Лидера, чьим решениям подчиняются даже его самые близкие друзья. 

Я наблюдаю за ним все две недели, что мы работаем вместе. Как и давно, в школе, я пытаюсь понять, что же в нем такого необыкновенного, заставляющего людей к нему тянуться и беспрекословно ему верить. Ведь, в конце концов, ему удалось убедить в своей исключительности даже меня. 

К моему удивлению, даже в рабочие минуты он остается самым обычным парнем. Чуть более принципиальным, может быть, и сильным, но во всем остальном — таким же человеком, со своими слабостями и недостатками. За две недели я даже почти разочаровался в его избранности, но сейчас, когда я слышу и вижу, как он разговаривает с Шеклболтом, понимаю — это тот человек, за которым большинство пойдет даже на смерть. Я не могу это объяснить — но что-то есть и в его манере держаться, и в той уверенности, с которой он отвечает бойцам куда старше и опытнее него. 

Впервые в жизни я жалею, что не проглотил на первом курсе свою гордость и не подошел к нему еще раз. Пожалуй, это того бы стоило.

***

Поиски затягиваются до середины ноября. Я не питал иллюзий насчет того, что это будет легко, но и не предполагал, что каждый наш путь будет оканчиваться тупиком. 

Темный Лорд собирает силы, в стране тут и там вскипают беспорядки, из Хогвартса от Снейпа долетают совершенно неутешительные новости, после которых Уизел каждый раз начинает беситься, и поток ругани в мою сторону усиливается вдвое. Из коротких записок Снейпа становится понятно, что дела в школе обстоят куда хуже, чем все надеялись. Темный Лорд отправил туда, кроме Снейпа, двух своих ручных собачонок — неотесанную свинью Алекто и ее идиота-братца. Где скрывается сам Лорд, неизвестно даже Снейпу: после штурма Малфой-мэнора этот психопат опасается каждого и на связь выходит только через сов. 

Поттер выглядит уставшим и осунувшимся. Результаты последних месяцев работы — уничтоженный медальон, догадки о местонахождении чаши Хаффлпафф и лишь предположения о том, чем может быть последний хоркрукс. Это не считая того, что змея по-прежнему жива и находится где-то рядом с Волдемортом. 

В газетах не раз и не два проскальзывают насмешки в сторону Поттера, и каждый раз после прочтения свежей прессы мне кажется, что Поттер сравняет этот дом с землей.

— Послушай, — как-то предлагаю я, когда мы вчетвером сидим в библиотеке, в очередной раз перелопачивая старинные фолианты, — почему бы тебе не обратиться за помощью к членам ордена?

Уизел смотрит на меня, как на больного. Грейнджер вздыхает.

— Ты понимаешь, что стоит узнать о хоркруксах хоть кому-нибудь еще — и эта информация рано или поздно долетит до Волдеморта? — спрашивает она.

— Но я же знаю.

— Ты не рассказал ни о чем только потому, что… — Уизел осекается, напоровшись на предостерегающий взгляд Поттера, но я прекрасно понимаю, что он хотел сказать.

Кровь бросается мне в лицо. 

— Продолжай, Уизли, — холодно цежу я сквозь зубы. — Я не рассказал ни о чем Темному Лорду, только потому, что не могу отсюда выйти, так? Или потому, что на мою палочку наложены сдерживающие чары, а отправлять корреспонденцию запрещено? 

— Ты же не ожидал, что я стану тебе доверять после всего? — голубые глаза сощуриваются. — После того, как ты шпионил за нами по всей школе, чтобы потом наябедничать Амбридж или Снейпу? Или это не ты пытался убить Дамблдора? И на нашу сторону ты перешел, только когда прижало хвост. Предательство у тебя в крови, Малфой! Твоего отца Волдеморт уничтожил за предательство, и ты еще хочешь, чтобы тебе…

— Заткнись! — ору я, вскакивая. — Замолчи, Уизлевское отродье! Что ты знаешь об этом?

— Из-за твоего отца моя сестра едва не погибла! — он тоже вскакивает, сжимая кулаки. — И он чуть не убил всех нас в министерстве, когда пытался выслужиться перед своим Лордом, как собачонка! А ты… 

Он не успевает договорить, потому что я не выдерживаю и бью его в челюсть. И мне плевать, что он сказал правду, есть слова, которых не прощают. Реакция у Уизела отличная — не проходит и нескольких секунд, как мы уже валимся на пол, сцепившись руками и ногами, и молотим друг друга кулаками. Ярость застилает глаза, я почти не чувствую боли, и все, чего хочу — разбить Уизелу его поганый рот в кровь, но Грейнджер и Поттер не дают мне этого шанса. Я чувствую дуновение магии, а затем нас отшвыривает друг от друга упругая волна. 

Уизли пролетает через половину комнаты, впечатывается в книжный шкаф, а я сам больно ударяюсь спиной о диван. Грейнджер, конечно, тут же бросается к своему обожаемому идиоту, опускается рядом с ним на колени и кидает в мою сторону очень яростный взгляд. Поттер же, на удивление, все так же сидит в кресле, и выражение его лица не предвещает ничего хорошего. Он угрюмо наблюдает за тем, как поднимается Уизли, как встаю я, некоторое время молчит, а затем медленно произносит, тщательно выговаривая слова:

— Еще раз подеретесь — вышвырну обоих. 

Жалею, что у меня нет с собой колдокамеры — выражение разбитой физиономии Уизела стоит того, чтобы сделать снимок на память. Непонимание, обида, злость — за одно мгновение на его лице сменяется целый калейдоскоп эмоций.

— Ты что, теперь на его стороне? — хмуро спрашивает он. Поттер снимает очки и устало трет переносицу.

— Не говори ерунды, Рон. Мы теперь одна команда, и у нас слишком мало времени, чтобы тратить его на подобные разборки. 

— Одна команда с ним? — палец с обкусанным ногтем утыкается в мою сторону. Криво улыбаюсь и сплевываю кровь прямо на ковер.

— Рон, — неожиданно встревает Грейнджер, которая обычно старается не влезать в наши перепалки. — Нам очень нужно найти и уничтожить все хоркруксы. 

— То есть, ты считаешь, что я смогу…

— Мерлин, как же вы мне надоели! — неожиданно зло выпаливает Поттер. — Ни дня не можете прожить, чтобы не разругаться! Вы не понимаете, оба, что у нас нет на это времени? Что чем больше мы медлим с хоркруксами, тем дальше оттягиваем смерть Волдеморта? Нам осталось найти еще два предмета, а вместо того, чтобы заниматься поисками, вы предпочитаете рычать друг на друга из-за каждой мелочи.

— Мои родители, Поттер, — не выдерживаю я, — это не мелочи. 

— Мои сестра и брат — тоже.

Грейнджер вздыхает и прячет лицо в ладонях. 

— Отлично, — говорит Поттер. — Как вам угодно. Свободны, оба! Можете больше не трудиться.

Он поднимается, подхватывает книгу, которую изучал, подшивки старых газет и выходит из библиотеки, звучно хлопнув дверью. 

Я несколько секунд смотрю на Уизли и Грейнджер, от нежданной отповеди застывших изваяниями, изображаю кривой полупоклон и отправляюсь на поиски мазей и эликсиров: судя по ощущениям, на лице у меня уже налился синяк, губы распухли, да и костяшки пальцев неприятно саднит.

На душе, несмотря на удовлетворение от разбитого лица Уизли, почему-то гадко — будто Поттер своей речью заставил проснуться совесть, которая не подавала признаков жизни на протяжении многих лет. 

***

Уже на следующий день мы с Уизли с кислыми улыбками пожимаем друг другу руки. Как ни прискорбно это осознавать, но Поттер прав — время утекает, как вода сквозь пальцы, а в поисках мы не продвинулись ни на йоту. 

Стопки просмотренных книг растут вместе с отчаянием, беспорядки в стране усиливаются, и вскоре о них начинает писать даже маггловская пресса, а дом наводняют беженцы разной степени помятости. Почти все — грязнокровки или полукровки. Они смотрят на Поттера, как на ожившее божество, а мне приходится тщательнее прятать метку под рукавами.

Поттер похудел, под глазами у него залегли круги. Я все чаще застаю его поздними вечерами на кухне, а из его спальни ночами порой слышны крики, которые даже спьяну невозможно спутать со сладострастными стонами. Поттеру снятся кошмары. Мне же, наоборот, в последнее время не снится ничего — ложась в постель, я проваливаюсь в глухую душную тьму и плыву в тяжелой полудреме, просыпаясь через каждые полчаса, до самого утра. 

В конце декабря, за неделю до Рождества, нам, наконец, улыбается удача — торговец антиквариатом, которому я, втайне от остальных, все же рискнул написать, присылает письмо с описанием всех древних артефактов, имевших отношение к Ровене Рэйвенкло. 

— Из всех дошедших до наших дней сокровищ известна только диадема, вплоть до середины века хранившаяся у албанского коллекционера, Бесмира Лысого, сквиба из древнего магического рода. Диадема была утеряна в войну с Гриндельвальдом, и последнее упоминание о ней относится к сорок четвертому году, — зачитываю я отрывок. — Мне кажется, здесь не может быть никаких сомнений. Если теория Дамблдора о том, что все предметы связаны с основателями, верна, то последний хоркрукс — диадема. Вам не кажется, что все-таки пора обратиться за помощью к Снейпу? Из нас всех он единственный, с кем Лорд до последнего времени общался достаточно тесно. 

Поттер молчит. Я знаю, что набил ему оскомину своим предложением, но другого выхода не вижу. Уже почти Рождество и, пока мы сидим в этом доме, трясясь от страха быть найденными Темным Лордом, он успеет подмять под себя половину Британии.

— Гарри, у нас и правда нет другого выхода, — неожиданно встает на мою сторону Грейнджер. — Мы не справляемся. 

Поттер закусывает губу — за те месяцы, что длится наше странное сотрудничество, я до мельчайших подробностей успел выучить все его жесты и мимику, и безошибочно определяю, что он колеблется. Темные брови сходятся к переносице — верный признак недовольства, — на лбу проступает тонкая, едва заметная морщинка. 

Он негромко вздыхает, морщится, но я знаю, что он ответит, прежде, чем Поттер открывает рот и говорит:

— Может быть, это действительно стоило сделать еще осенью. 

***

Снейп появляется на Гриммаулд Плейс только через три дня. Он выглядит так, будто не спал несколько дней, а не ел еще дольше. Без аппетита ковыряя отбивную, он выслушивает Поттера, довольно обтекаемо рассказывающего о чаше Хаффлпафф и диадеме Рэйвенкло, и задает лишь один вопрос:

— Это связано с заданием Дамблдора? — видно, что ему не по душе подобная скрытность, но Поттер это игнорирует и просто кивает. 

— Простите, но я не могу сказать больше. 

Снейп кривится, как от зубной боли. Некоторое время он что-то обдумывает, а затем сообщает:

— Мне кажется, я видел у Темного Лорда нечто похожее на описываемую вами вещь, мистер Поттер. Я постараюсь разузнать больше.

На скулах Поттера играют желваки. Я замечаю, как он стискивает пальцы, и едва удерживаюсь от неосознанного порыва накрыть его ладонь своей. Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. 

Разговор за столом снова затихает. Снейп сидит над тарелкой с давно остывшим ужином, погрузившись в свои мысли, и мне очень не нравится это затянувшееся молчание. Я почти физически чувствую, что Снейп чем-то очень сильно озабочен, что он колеблется, будто хочет что-то сказать, но не знает, стоит ли.

И я вдруг понимаю, совершенно отчетливо — чем бы он ни хотел поделиться, я абсолютно точно не хочу это слышать. Снова, как перед чтением дневника Блэка, начинает покалывать кончики пальцев, волоски на всем теле встают дыбом, на затылок будто ложится холодная цепкая рука. Интуиция буквально вопит, и, чтобы справиться с собой, я прикусываю костяшку указательного пальца, чем зарабатываю удивленный взгляд Поттера. 

Грейнджер и Уизел сонно зевают — они, похоже, не замечают ничего необычного, да и вообще, судя по приободренному виду, довольны обещанием Снейпа. 

— Поттер, — наконец, решается Снейп. — Мне нужно с вами кое-что обсудить. Наедине, если вы не возражаете. 

Мне очень хочется сказать, что я возражаю, и выпроводить профессора вон, но Поттер кивает, и ничего не остается, кроме как подчиниться. 

***

Судя по всему, разговор затянулся: когда через два часа я устаю бороться с бессонницей и спускаюсь вниз, чтобы сделать себе чашку чая, то сталкиваюсь в холле со Снейпом. Он выглядит еще хуже, чем вечером. Бледный, как полотно, и очень угрюмый, он стоит, тяжело привалившись к стене. Серебристые лунные лучи, падающие из узких окон, делают его похожим на мертвеца.

Услышав мои шаги, он поднимает голову, и я чувствую, что рука рефлекторно сжимается в кулак. Из черных провалов глаз на меня смотрит искалеченное, больное существо — будто разговор с Поттером содрал со старых ран запекшуюся корку. Никогда я еще не видел своего декана таким — раздавленным, сломанным. Мертвым. 

— Что вы сказали ему? — спрашиваю я, прежде чем понимаю, насколько мой вопрос бестактен. 

— Правду, — глухо отвечает Снейп. — Доброй ночи, мистер Малфой.

Он отлипает от стены, накидывает плащ и бредет к камину, ссутулившись и едва передвигая ноги, и это зрелище пробирает до костей. Я дожидаюсь, пока он зачерпнет дымолетного порошка и исчезнет в зеленом зареве, а затем спускаюсь по шаткой деревянной лестнице в кухню.

Поттер выглядит не намного лучше Снейпа. Он сидит за выскобленным деревянным столом в компании бутылки огневиски и методично напивается. Когда я вхожу, Поттер как раз осушает остатки янтарной жидкости в стакане и наливает себе еще. 

Бутылка опустела уже на треть, но Поттер не выглядит пьяным. Разве что слегка.

Увидев меня, он салютует стаканом, я ловлю его взгляд — и жалею, что все-таки спустился. Что бы ни рассказал ему Снейп, Поттера это явно не порадовало. 

— Малфой, — он пытается улыбнуться, но выходит плохо. — Выпьешь со мной? 

Я хочу отказаться, но вместо этого вдруг подхожу к столу, выдвигаю стул и сажусь напротив Поттера. Он довольно кивает, наколдовывает еще один стакан и щедро плещет туда огневиски. 

Я не любитель крепкого алкоголя, и огневиски обжигает губы и горло, заставляя закашляться. Но я вытираю слезы, выравниваю дыхание, и вторая порция идет уже куда легче. 

Мы сидим в полутемной кухне, освещенной только отсветами пламени из очага, пьем, и я понимаю, что в последний раз брал в рот алкоголь в ночь штурма мэнора — когда Снейп, притащив меня на эту же самую кухню, практически заставил выпить неразбавленного рома, чтобы я успокоился. А Поттера я и вовсе никогда не видел пьющим что-нибудь крепче сливочного пива.

— Что-то случилось? — осторожно интересуюсь, крутя в руках стакан. — Снейп отказался помогать?

— Нет, — качает головой Поттер. — Это вообще… не касается…

— А.

Снова воцаряется тишина. Я чувствую себя глупо — будто случайно застал Поттера в какой-то неловкой ситуации, но вместо того, чтобы уйти, принялся наблюдать. Допиваю виски, отодвигаюсь от стола, намереваясь встать — но не встаю, потому что Поттер вдруг говорит, глядя в сторону и будто бы вовсе ни к кому не обращаясь:

— На самом деле их не шесть.

— Что? — я сначала не понимаю, о чем он. Поттер поворачивает ко мне лицо, смотрит в упор и продолжает:

— Мы думали, что их шесть. Хоркруксов. Но на самом деле их семь, Малфой, — будничным, ничего не выражающим тоном сообщает он и делает внушительный глоток.

Сначала я жду продолжения, еще не соображая, к чему он клонит, но потом перевожу взгляд на бутылку, на пустые, точно стеклянные, зеленые глаза, вспоминаю выражение лица Снейпа — и понимаю. Машинально поднимаю стакан, делаю глоток, но отменный виски Огдена разливается во рту полынной горечью. 

— Я… — осекаюсь, не зная, что сказать. Все слова, которые я мог бы произнести, застревают в горле. 

Поттер сидит и с отстраненным видом вычерчивает пальцем какие-то узоры на деревянной столешнице. 

— Ты, наверное, удивлен, что я сижу и рассказываю это все тебе? — его голос доносится будто издалека.

— Есть немного, — хмыкаю, только чтобы не молчать. 

По лицу Поттера пробегает тень. Он снимает очки, массирует ладонями лицо, потирает виски — и это похоже на молчаливую истерику. Наверное, я все-таки должен его подбодрить, хлопнуть по плечу, отреагировать хоть как-нибудь — но меня хватает только на то, чтобы сидеть и молча таращиться в свой стакан, будто пытаясь отыскать в нем смысл жизни и ответы на все свои вопросы. Мне кажется, что я слышу, как с едва слышным треском рвется полотно мира, как лопаются сшивающие его нити и реальность расползается по швам. 

Гарри-чертов-Поттер не может умереть. Это невозможно, неправильно, как и то, что он сидит сейчас здесь, на этой кухне старого блэковского особняка, и разговаривает со мной, как со старым знакомым.

— Наверное, я должен рассказать об этом Гермионе и Рону… но я не могу. 

Я все-таки открываю взгляд от стакана и поднимаю голову. 

Без очков лицо Поттера кажется открытым и каким-то уязвимым, беззащитным. А еще очень, очень взрослым и усталым. Уголки губ скорбно опущены, на переносице и около рта наметились первые тени морщин. 

А ведь ни черта он не спокоен, вдруг понимаю я. Там, внутри — настоящая буря, огонь и шквальный ветер. Не нужно быть легиллиментом, чтобы почувствовать — Поттеру страшно. Каким бы сильным и стойким он ни был, но смерти боятся все. Даже герои. 

— И когда ты должен будешь… — я не нахожу в себе сил выговорить окончание фразы.

Поттер усмехается.

— Умереть? — он так спокойно произносит это слово, что у меня встают дыбом волосы. — Когда закончу с чашей и диадемой. Останется только змея, но ее, наверное, придется убивать уже вам. Хотя, может быть, успею и я — в конце концов, со мной… Он сам должен это сделать. Жаль, что я уже не увижу…

— Замолчи, — прошу я, до боли стискивая пальцы. — Пожалуйста, замолчи, Поттер. 

— Почему? Разве ты не грезил об этом? Разве ты не счастлив?

— Нет, — искренне отвечаю я. — И никогда не мечтал ни о чем подобном. 

— Я думал, что ты меня ненавидишь. 

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько я ненавижу тебя за этот разговор, — его глаза удивленно расширяются, по лицу ползет тень непонимания, но мне уже все равно, что он обо мне думает и подумает впредь. Какая разница, если его скоро не станет? — Какого драного драккла ты выбрал для этих откровений именно меня? 

Поттер выглядит ошарашенным. Мы оба уже пьяны, огневиски — это все-таки не сливочное пиво, с которого и не захмелеть толком. Пожалуй, мне не следовало пить столько, тогда бы я, возможно, лучше себя контролировал.

Но сейчас я посылаю к дракклам и самоконтроль, и осмотрительность — слова Поттера ворочаются в мозгу раскаленной иглой, и мне хочется выть на одной ноте. Больше всего на свете я хочу заглушить чем-нибудь горечь, но виски, добрый старый виски, тут не помощник — эта горечь идет изнутри, откуда-то из самых потаенных уголков сознания, вместе с пронизывающим все тело холодом. 

— Что с тобой происхо… — Поттер не успевает договорить, потому что я привстаю, перегибаюсь через стол и быстро, пока не передумал, целую его в губы. 

Мой поступок — чистое безумие, и я знаю, что много раз пожалею о собственной несдержанности, но сил быть благоразумным нет. Поттер замирает и весь каменеет, но, к моему удивлению, даже не пытается отодвинуться. Он сидит, остолбенев, позволяя себя целовать, и я смелею — кладу руку ему на затылок, зарываясь пальцами во встрепанные волосы, провожу языком по верхней губе, чуть прикусываю нижнюю. Из его горла вырывается приглушенный, едва слышный стон, и я вздрагиваю от неожиданности, когда Поттер раскрывает рот и отвечает на поцелуй — страстно, чувственно, жадно. 

Я чувствую, как мне на шею ложится его ладонь, и в следующую секунду Поттер грубо, с силой притягивает меня к себе. Я задеваю рукой стакан, он падает, по кухне плывет сильный, острый запах огневиски, но нам обоим все равно. Нам наплевать даже на то, что мы до сих пор находимся на кухне дома, битком набитого народом, и что, вообще-то, здесь нас может увидеть кто угодно. 

В происходящем нет ни грана любви — лишь желание забыться, а еще горькое, сводящее с ума отчаяние. Мы оба уже давно живем только настоящим, с одинаковым страхом опасаясь заглядывать в будущее и вспоминать о прошлом, и нам обоим это нужно — до дрожи в пальцах, подкашивающихся коленей и комка в горле. 

— Пойдем отсюда, — хрипло шепчет Поттер, когда мы находим в себе силы оторваться друг от друга. Я только молча киваю.

Гриффиндорские знамена, скрывающие серые шелковые обои в спальне Поттера, полыхают огнем даже в полумраке. И сам Поттер кажется львом, сошедшим с красно-золотого герба, зверем, сильным и диким. 

Я не знаю и не хочу знать, где он научился так целоваться, так ласкать и так сосать, что уже вскоре мне хочется орать во все горло. Я вспоминаю все приемы, которым в свое время научил меня Забини, и радуюсь, что мы все-таки не забыли о пологе тишины — Поттер не желает нужным сдерживаться. От протяжного низкого рычания, вырывающегося у него из груди, по позвоночнику прокатывается горячая волна.

Мы не занимаемся любовью — трахаемся, сплетаясь руками и ногами, отдаваясь друг другу с такой яростью, будто живем последний день. Кровать ходит ходуном, пот заливает глаза, кровь колотится в висках. Кончая, Поттер до боли закусывает мое плечо, потом проводит по месту укуса языком, будто извиняясь — и я кончаю тоже, вздрагивая всем телом и чувствуя, как мир меркнет в глазах. 

— Иди сюда, — говорит Поттер, неуклюже накладывая очищающие чары на нас обоих. 

Я подползаю к нему, устраиваю голову на сгибе его локтя, обнимаю свободной рукой поперек туловища. 

— Я надеюсь, что ты ни о чем никому не расскажешь.

— Я не идиот, Поттер, — буркаю в ответ, надеясь, что за сварливым тоном не заметно, как сложно мне говорить. 

В горле будто застрял свернувшийся клубком еж, веки нестерпимо жжет — но я скорее позволю отрубить себе руку, чем расскажу Поттеру об этом. 

***

Рождество проходит в сутолоке и гаме. В доме пахнет смолой, все Уизли и Поттер щеголяют в ужасающих свитерах домашней вязки. Мне, разумеется, свитера не досталось, да и настроение у меня очень далеко от праздничного — настолько далеко, что даже Грейнджер сочувственно улыбается и хлопает меня по плечу.

— Не кисни, Малфой. Война не будет длиться вечно. 

«Тупая ты дура, — хочется сказать мне. — Пока длится война — он жив».

Но я молчу, скованный обещанием, и изображаю подобие улыбки. Смотрю на Поттера, со смехом играющего в плюй-камни с близнецами Уизли. Как он может радоваться жизни, зная, что ему неминуемо придется умереть, причем довольно скоро? Как у него получается улыбаться и смеяться? 

Поттер не поднимает тему о хоркруксе даже наедине, и я не решаюсь спросить, страшно ли ему. Я не хочу лишний раз напоминать о нависшей грозовой туче, да и сам Поттер вовсе не горит желанием это обсуждать. 

Дни, как и прежде, полнятся догадками о местоположении чаши и диадемы, шелестом книжных страниц и длинными, заковыристыми текстами старинных трактатов, зато ночи изменились совершенно. Мы встречаемся в спальне, стоит всему дому погрузиться в дрему, и каждую ночь доказываем друг другу и самим себе, что все еще живы. А после, лежа в сонной темноте, мы разговариваем — о всякой ерунде. О квиддичных командах и прочитанных книгах, о музыке, далеких странах и даже о еде. Мы ухитряемся обходить стороной болезненные темы, порой даже строим планы — о том, как было бы здорово после окончания войны поехать в Ниццу или сходить в маггловское кино. Мы оба знаем, что это все пустые слова, что не будет никакой Ниццы, кино и обедов в Париже — но разговаривать об этом светло и приятно. И порой, на какое-то короткое мгновение, даже верится, что это будущее у нас есть. 

Каждую ночь, засыпая под боком Поттера, я боюсь, что война закончится слишком быстро. Пока она длится, у моей жизни, по крайней мере, есть хоть какой-то смысл. 

***

Я просыпаюсь ясным солнечным утром от тревожного предчувствия. Поттера рядом нет. Он всегда уходит до того, как весь дом начнет подниматься, и волноваться не о чем, но я дергаюсь, будто от удара.

Вскакиваю, торопливо одеваюсь, вылетаю в коридор, стучу в соседнюю дверь, но никто не открывает. Внизу слышны чьи-то оживленные голоса, и я стремглав бегу туда, рискуя споткнуться на лестнице и сломать себе шею. 

Голоса доносятся из кухни — похоже, все самые важные вещи в этом доме происходят всегда на кухне. Судя по тому, что дверь не зачарована — это не собрание ордена, и я могу беспрепятственно пройти внутрь.

Вокруг обеденного стола собралась добрая половина обитателей дома. Здесь и Грейнджер, и Люпин, и Тонкс, и Гестия Джонс, и Шеклболт, и Шизоглаз, и, разумеется, Уизли — почти в полном составе, не хватает только главы семейства. В углу кухни толпится еще несколько незнакомых мне полукровок из тех, которым Поттер предоставил убежище. 

Я лихорадочно ищу взглядом всклокоченную черноволосую макушку и облегченно вздыхаю, когда замечаю Поттера стоящим рядом с Шизоглазом. Поттер перехватывает мой взгляд, его губы трогает легкая улыбка — такая пронзительная, что у меня скручивает все внутренности. 

— Что-то случилось? — громко спрашиваю я. Взгляды всех присутствующих обращаются ко мне, озабоченное выражение на лицах сменяется презрением. 

— Не твоего ума дело, Малфой, — цедит Тонкс, окатывая меня ледяным взглядом, и хочет сказать еще что-то, но Поттер не дает ей слова.

— У нас есть хорошие новости, — усмехается он. — Профессор Снейп появился полчаса назад. Малфой на нашей стороне, — торопливо прибавляет Поттер, когда слышит чье-то недовольное фырканье. 

Толпа немного расступается, давая мне пройти, и я вижу Снейпа, сидящего за столом. Перед ним лежит какой-то кусок оплавившегося металла, я присматриваюсь — и яркий солнечный свет, льющийся сквозь подвальные окна, кажется мне тусклым, когда я понимаю, что это была за вещь. 

— Диадема Рэйвенкло? — сипло спрашиваю я, надеясь, что все-таки ошибся. Снейп коротко кивает, и я с огромным усилием давлю в себе первый порыв — схватить своего бывшего декана за длинные черные патлы и приложить об стол.

— Чаша хранилась в фамильном сейфе Лестрейнджей. Но Биллу удалось выяснить, что не далее как месяц назад чаша была изъята из сейфа, и, скорее всего, находится сейчас там же, где расположен нынешний штаб Волдеморта, — объясняет Поттер. 

— И где же он? 

Больше всего на свете я хочу услышать, что это никому не известно. Но Снейп, мать его, успел разузнать и это. Никогда еще мне так не хотелось воспользоваться непростительным, как сейчас, когда он начал рассказывать последнюю информацию. 

Темный Лорд засел у Лестрейнджей — не в новом имении, за которым аврорат пристально наблюдает еще со времен первой войны, а в старом поместье, скрытом заклятьем доверия. Туда никак не пробраться посторонним, защита на поместье сродни той, которая наложена на этот дом. Шизоглаз и Шеклболт еще с осени безрезультатно пытались выследить хотя бы одного пожирателя, перемещающегося туда, но смогли это сделать только сегодняшней ночью. Благодаря поттеровской мантии-невидимке, а также изрядной доле удачи и случайности, им удалось аппарировать к Лестрейнджам вместе с Рабастаном, очень неосмотрительно высунувшимся из родного гнезда. Рабастана пришлось убить, а его личину нацепил один из преданных ордену авроров, но неизвестно, как быстро Лорду удастся раскусить подмену.

— Медлить нельзя, — говорит Поттер, когда Снейп заканчивает рассказ и все внимание людей переключается на него. — Мы отправляемся в поместье Лестрейнджей сегодня же вечером.

— Нет! — вскрик вырывается у меня прежде, чем я успеваю сообразить. 

— Что, струсил? — ржет Уизел. — Не волнуйся, тебя все равно никто брать не собирался, так что можешь расслабиться.

Несколько человек посмеиваются вместе с ним, но мне плевать, я смотрю только на Поттера. Тот стоит с каменным лицом, сжав губы в тонкую белую полосу. 

— Это решено, — жестко отрубает он, когда смех стихает. — Кингсли, он продержится до вечера?

— Это наш лучший легиллимент, — с гордостью произносит Шеклболт. — Он скопировал все воспоминания Лестрейнджа и, к тому же, прикинулся нездоровым. Ему приказано ничего не разнюхивать, только наблюдать.

— Поддержка аврората?

— Безусловно. 

Они начинают бурно обсуждать что-то еще, но я уже не слушаю. Я стою, тяжело опираясь на столешницу, ловлю презрительные взгляды, слышу смешки со стороны Уизли, но все это проходит мимо, не задевая. Глухое осознание того, что все закончилось, обрушивается со всех сторон, и я тону в нем, захлебываюсь, камнем иду ко дну, даже не пытаясь выплыть.

Реальность будто выгорает, теряет цвета, ее заволакивает полупрозрачная дымка.

Внутри ворочается тупая, ноющая боль. Сжимаю кулак.

— Я тоже хочу пойти с вами, — сообщаю я прежде, чем успею хорошо обдумать свое решение и испугаться его. 

— Исключено, — отрезает Поттер.

Встаю прямо, расправляю плечи, смотрю в насыщенную зелень глаз. 

— Ты не можешь мне запретить. 

— Да ты нассышь в штаны, стоит тебе только увидеть Волдеморта, парень, — снисходительно усмехается Шизоглаз. — Впрочем, я не против. Хоть развлечемся.

— Я пойду, даже если для этого мне придется зарезать Уизела спящим и выпить оборотное с его волосом, — удивляясь собственным смелости и нахальству, я упрямо стою на своем. — Я хочу отомстить за свою семью.

Это правда, и Шизоглаз может сколько угодно сверлить меня своим глазом, пытаясь поймать на лжи. 

Вот только, помимо мести, есть еще одна причина, которую я не тороплюсь озвучивать перед всеми. 

Говоря о страхе, Уизел был не так уж не прав — мне действительно страшно, до такой степени, что я боюсь упасть в обморок прямо в поместье Лестрейнджей. 

Но есть чувства, которые порой бывают сильнее страха. 

Я в упор смотрю на Поттера, скольжу взглядом по его уверенной позе, чертам лица, гордо вскинутой голове. Улыбаюсь краешком рта.

И мне плевать, что кто-то может это заметить. 

***

— Сектумсемпра!

— Авада Кедавра!

— Ступефай!

Заклятья сыплются со всех стороны, и мне чудится, будто я перенесся на полгода назад — как и в июле, вокруг снова царят шум и гам. Раздаются крики, вспыхивают и гаснут яркие огни, из стен брызжет каменная крошка. 

Древнее поместье Лестрейнджей превратилось в боевую арену. Нам удалось застать врага врасплох, авроры оцепили всю территорию, навесив сложные чары, и Темному Лорду ничего не оставалось, кроме как принять бой. Тех Пожирателей, кто попытался сбежать, распылило на границе.

Поттера рядом нет, под мантией-невидимкой он рыщет по поместью, пытаясь отыскать последний ненайденный хоркрукс. Змею искать не нужно: она не отходит от Темного Лорда, бьющегося в самой гуще, но чаши, если верить Поттеру, у Темного Лорда с собой нет. 

Это очень странно — сражаться бок о бок с Уизли и Грейнджер против тех людей, с которыми еще год назад я был на одной стороне — но все когда-нибудь бывает в первый раз. Я вспоминаю родителей, те видения, которые показал мне Темный Лорд — и меня захлестывает горячая ярость. Страха больше нет, только яркое, ослепляющее желание отомстить. 

— Проклятые предатели, — шипит Руквуд, явно имея в виду меня и Снейпа, дерущегося где-то вдалеке. — Что, Малфой, перебежал к тем, кто может защитить? Так ты ценишь все свои клятвы?

Я не реагирую на провокации, сосредоточенно посылая в Руквуда заклятье за заклятьем, но он с легкостью отбивает их небрежными взмахами палочки. Он теснит меня в сторону, я оступаюсь, падаю, палочка вылетает из пальцев, и Руквуд уже начинает произносить смертельное заклятье — но замирает, сраженный красным лучом. 

— Гарри! — радостно кричит Грейнджер, и ей вторит Уизли. 

Поттер помогает мне подняться. Он улыбается, как ненормальный, и швыряет на пыльный пол искореженную золотую чашу. Я встречаюсь с ним взглядом и судорожно сглатываю, когда понимаю — осталась только змея. 

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Поттер. От него пахнет дымом, кровью и черт знает чем еще, и мне хочется схватить его в охапку и увести отсюда куда-нибудь далеко, но я только киваю, чувствуя, что дыхание перехватывает. 

Он берет меня за руку, кивает Грейнджер и Уизли — и нам удается улучить момент и выскользнуть в коридор, пока Темный Лорд не заметил Поттера. 

— Я возьму на себя Волдеморта, а вы уничтожьте змею.

— Но, Гарри… — пытается возразить Грейнджер, однако одного взгляда Поттера хватает, чтобы она заткнулась. 

— В пророчестве ясно сказано, что убить его должен я. Возьмите мантию-невидимку — она потребуется вам, чтобы незаметно подкрасться к змее.

— Может быть, лучше тебе…

— Возьми, — рычит Поттер тоном, не терпящим возражений. Он впихивает в руки Грейнджер мантию, потом отстегивает от пояса тонкие кожаные ножны с мечом Гриффиндора и передает их Уизли. — Снесите ей башку. 

Даже сейчас он так хорошо держит себя в руках, что это вызывает восхищение. Я сглатываю, наблюдая за тем, как он крепко обнимает Уизли и Грейнджер и как желает им обоим удачи. 

Потом он подходит ко мне — так близко, что я чувствую его запах. 

— И тебе удачи, Малфой, — негромко говорит он, а затем делает шаг вперед и обнимает.

Он целует меня так же, как в первый раз — отчаянно, горько, до боли. Я отвечаю, поглаживая его по спине, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, не обращая никакого внимания на аханье Грейнджер и возмущенный вопль Уизли. 

Дыхание перехватывает, глаза щиплет, будто от дыма, но я нахожу в себе силы, чтобы сохранить лицо хотя бы сейчас. 

— Жалко, что не вышло Ниццы, да? — бормочет он мне в ухо, когда заканчивает целовать. — Береги себя. И их тоже, пожалуйста. 

Поттер отстраняется, еще раз обнимает друзей, остолбеневших от только что увиденного представления, и как-то виновато улыбается. А затем поворачивается спиной, расправляет плечи и устремляется назад почти бегом.

— Твою мать, Малфой… что это сейчас было? — шипит Грейнджер.

— После того, как все закончится, Гарри не отвертеться от разговора, — тянет Уизел, прищуриваясь.

— Ты так и помрешь тупицей, Уизли, — говорю я, еще сдерживая рвущиеся наружу эмоции. — Он приходил попрощаться, неужели не ясно? 

— Что?!

Я не успеваю ответить — из зала, где кипит самая гуща схватки, доносится усиленный Сонорусом голос Поттера:

— Том Марволо Реддл, перед лицом всех присутствующих, я вызываю тебя на дуэль. Positus! 

— Да что происходит? — продолжает тупить Уизли, когда мы уже несемся назад. Поттер стоит на балюстраде, опоясывающей зал, и смотрит на Волдеморта, пожирающего его глазами. И авроры, и пожиратели замирают — по старым правилам дуэли повисает негласное и недолгое перемирие. Старинная магия дуэлей окутывает зал, и все волшебные палочки сейчас, кроме тех, что у дуэлянтов, годятся только на то, чтобы ковырять ими в носу. 

— Убейте змею! — сердито говорю я, во все глаза глядя на то, как Поттер идет сквозь расступающуюся толпу. — Вы хотите закончить войну, идиоты? Сейчас у вас будет шанс это сделать!

Кажется, их все-таки пронимает. Уизли оттесняет Грейнджер в сторону, вытаскивает меч Гриффиндора и берет мантию-невидимку. Я не успеваю заметить, как он исчезает — и Грейнджер, судя по вздоху, не успевает тоже. Она хочет кинуться вперед, но я удерживаю ее за руку.

— Стой, — шепчу я. — Не делай глупостей.

Странно, но она повинуется. 

— Вызов принят, — змеиное лицо Волдеморта искажает довольная, гадкая улыбка. 

Они с Поттером подходят друг к другу на расстояние ярда, кланяются — и я закусываю губу. Чертов Поттер, он прекрасно знал, что ему не дадут подставиться под убивающее заклятье, но дуэль — это особое дело. Дуэли не может помешать ни один человек из присутствующих в этом зале, даже если Поттер не будет защищаться…

А он не будет. 

— Малфой, скажи мне, что происходит? — шепчет Грейнджер. — Что за Positus?

Удивительно, что она этого не знает. Неужели осилила не всю библиотеку?

— Заклятье дуэли. Вызов. 

Я вцепляюсь пальцами в мраморные перила. Не хочу смотреть, но не могу отвернуться — и наблюдаю за тем, как Поттер делает несколько шагов назад. Как опускает палочку, засовывает ее в карман, выпрямляется и дерзко вскидывает голову.

По залу проносится волна удивленных шепотков, Волдеморт довольно скалится, хотя видно, что он в замешательстве — вряд ли он мог подумать, что Гарри Поттер преподнесет себя на блюде. Какое-то мгновение я еще надеюсь, что он заподозрит подвох, засомневается, но ненависть оказывается сильнее благоразумия.

— Авада Кедавра! 

Уши рвет визг Грейнджер. Ослепительно-яркий зеленый луч несется в сторону Поттера, входит ему прямо в грудь — и, словно во сне, я наблюдаю за тем, как Поттер начинает заваливаться на бок.

Он падает очень медленно, нелепо взмахнув руками, похожий на куклу, оставшуюся без опоры. Зрение мутится, мир стремительно теряет четкость, и я чувствую, как мои собственные колени подламываются. Падаю на запорошенный каменной крошкой пол, больно ударяясь коленями, слышу какой-то глухой, звериный вой — и не сразу понимаю, что эти звуки издаю я сам. 

Внутри что-то обрывается, и я едва нахожу в себе силы сделать вдох. 

Вот и все. 

За моей спиной что-то происходит, кричат люди, драка закипает с новой силой, но мне уже все равно. Кажется, я слышу в этой какофонии голоса Грейнджер и Уизли, хриплый бас Шизоглаза и отрывистые приказы Шеклболта, крик Волдеморта — и понимаю, что Уизли, кажется, удалось убить змею. 

Это хорошо, это значит — скоро войне конец, и надо радоваться, но меня хватает только на то, чтобы бессильно царапать пальцами пол. 

— Малфой, осторожнее! — доносится чей-то крик.

Раздается взрыв, от грохота закладывает уши. Меня отшвыривает куда-то в сторону, я лечу по воздуху, ударяюсь спиной, головой и локтями — и, прежде чем осознаю, что произошло, свет меркнет. 

***

Очень болит все тело. Боль ползет по рукам и ногам, венком оплетает голову, собирается и пульсирует в висках. 

В глаза будто насыпали песка, веки тяжелые, и чтобы поднять их, приходится собрать в кулак всю оставшуюся волю. Открываю глаза, щурюсь от яркого дневного света, пытаюсь понять, что происходит и где я нахожусь.

Стараюсь осмотреться, не двигая головой. Взгляд выхватывает кусок стены, потолок, часть дверного проема. Я сам лежу то ли на кровати, то ли на лежанке, укрытый одеялом, с прохладным компрессом на лбу.

Кажется, жив. И значит, что мы все-таки победили — вряд ли Волдеморт стал бы со мной так церемониться. 

И значит, Поттер… я закусываю губу, вспоминая, что произошло, прежде чем меня отшвырнуло в сторону взрывной волной. Мне удается выпростать из-под одеяла левую руку, я поднимаю ее к глазам, несколько секунд просто таращусь на чистую кожу без следов темной метки — и тут меня накрывает. Слезы текут по щекам, я даже не силюсь их сдерживать — только пытаюсь не кричать в голос, так что вместо воя получаются негромкие похныкивания. Мне все равно, как я сейчас выгляжу со стороны, я ужасно устал держать лицо и делать вид, что ничего не происходит.

Меня трясет, я чувствую себя раздавленным, размазанным и сломанным. Все закончилось. Некуда больше идти, нечем заниматься. Некого ждать, лежа в кровати поздним вечером. 

Где-то рядом раздается шорох, но я не обращаю на него внимания, пока не слышится шелест мантии. Морщась от боли в висках, поворачиваю голову. 

Из-за слез я вижу нечетко, картинка расплывается и дрожит, будто я смотрю на мир через объектив плохо настроенной колдокамеры, но я различаю черные волосы, гордый разворот плеч, уверенную позу. Человек опускается на край моей кровати — и я задыхаюсь, когда вижу зеленые глаза, ярко и живо блестящие за прозрачными стеклами очков. 

— Ну, Драко, — улыбается Поттер, живой и невредимый, если не считать руки, закатанной в гипс, и повязки на лбу. — Чего ты, в самом-то деле? 

— Поттер… — хриплю я, еле разлепляя запекшиеся губы. — Поттер… 

На большее меня не хватает. 

Поттер наклоняется, касается сухими губами моей щеки, оглаживает пальцами за ухом. Я ловлю его ладонь в свою, стискиваю, больше всего на свете боясь, что это мне снится, что это иллюзия, морок или предсмертный бред. 

— Поттер… — обессиленно шепчу я в третий раз.

— Тс-с-с, — шепчет он в ответ, слишком живой, теплый, настоящий, чтобы быть видением. — Тихо, тихо. Все закончилось. Все хорошо.


End file.
